Starving
by asakuracchi
Summary: Bagi Tsukishima Kei, candunya bukanlah bau bensin atau marijuana; melainkan Hinata Shoyo.


Ada berbagai macam candu di dunia. Orang bisa saja terobsesi dengan satu hal sampai lupa untuk hidup, terjebak di dunianya sendiri. Tidak jarang juga candu itu berupa hal yang beracun atau melanggar hukum—tapi, hei, jangan remehkan candu. Jika bukan karena seseorang sangat menyukai bau bensin mungkin sampai sekarang sepeda motor tidak pernah diciptakan.

Bagi Tsukishima Kei, candunya bukanlah bau bensin atau marijuana; melainkan _Hinata Shoyo_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Starving**

 **Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

 **(cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu Starving yang dinyanyikan oleh Hailee Steinfeld, silakan membaca sambil mendengarkan lagunya jika berkenan)**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata Shoyo adalah sebuah candu. Kei tidak tahu bagaimana struktur kimia dalam tubuhnya hingga ia bisa tergila-gila dengannya. Ia mengagumi semua bagian dari Shoyo. Lekuk tubuhnya yang sudah ia jelajahi setiap permukaannya, suaranya yang selalu terdengar ceria, tindakannya yang cenderung impulsif dan hanya mengikuti gerak hati.

Mungkin itu yang membuat Kei jatuh kepadanya. Kei yang tidak akan melakukan sesuatu kecuali ia sudah hafal daftar pro dan kontranya, Kei yang selalu menganggap hidupnya datar seperti penggaris besi 50 sentimeter, Kei yang selalu benci hal-hal berisik. Otaknya mungkin mulai rusak karena jika itu Shoyo, Kei tidak pernah menganggapnya berisik, atau paling tidak, kegaduhan yang dibuat Shoyo terdengar menyenangkan di telinganya.

Caranya mengungkapkan perasaan pun terbilang aneh, seperti setiap aspek dari dirinya sejak ia jatuh kepada pemuda pendek itu.

"Kei? Ngapain kau di sini?" Shoyo agak terkejut saat menemukan sosok tinggi Kei di gedung fakultasnya, karena seingatnya Kei berkuliah di gedung yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari gedung fakultasnya. Kei mendengus, memutar bola matanya.

"Kuliah." Shoyo memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti sarkasme yang baru saja dikeluarkan Kei.

"Serius? Sejak kapan kau pindah jurusan? Sudah bosan membedah kodok?"

"Tidaklah, idiot. Aku sengaja menemuimu." Satu alis Shoyo terangkat.

"Aku sudah mengembalikan _knee pad_ -mu, ingat?"

"Bukan soal itu, bodoh. Dengarkan aku dulu makanya. Minggu depan kau kosong?"

"Sepertinya sih begitu. Kenapa?"

"Mulai berkemas dari sekarang, minggu depan kau pindah ke apartemenku."

"….Kei, kau baru saja mengajakku tinggal bersama?"

"Memang terdengar seperti apa selain itu? Dasar bodoh."

"Hahaha, Kei yang selalu keren itu ternyata punya cara aneh untuk menyatakan perasaan."

"Sudahlah. Jangan lupa bawa sikat gigimu sendiri."

Kei tidak pernah tahu ia selapar ini sebelumnya.

Jika saja ia _sadar_ lebih awal, mungkin ia sudah menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama Shoyo. _Kalian tanya kenapa?_ Karena ketika mereka kelas tiga SMA Shoyo pernah menyatakan perasaannya kepada Kei. Tepat di hari ulangtahunnya, setelah semua anggota klub voli pulang dan mereka tinggal berdua untuk beres-beres kekacauan bekas _surprise_ ulangtahun untuk Kei.

Dulu Kei merasa itu sangat tiba-tiba. Shoyo menyergapnya saat ia sama sekali tidak menyangka itu akan terjadi.

Manik cokelat muda Shoyo menusuk iris emas Kei.

"Tsukishima, aku suka padamu." Kei terbelalak dan otaknya secara tidak sadar berhenti bekerja.

"Kau bercanda."

"Tidak."

"Tidak lucu."

"Karena ini bukan guyonan. Kenapa harus lucu?"

"Aku tidak suka." Kei terlalu kaget sehingga tidak berpikir lebih jauh dan langsung menampik perasaan pemuda pendek itu. Shoyo tertawa kecil, memegangi kepalanya.

"Sudah kuduga. Maaf sudah mengagetkanmu."

Setelah itu sebenarnya hari-harinya berjalan seperti biasa. Nyaris tidak ada yang spesial, kecuali ia jadi lebih peka terhadap kelakuan pemuda berambut jingga itu. Kei jadi sadar bahwa Shoyo punya kebiasaan mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ketika ia tidak sabar, Kei juga jadi sadar rambut Shoyo punya wangi jeruk karena sampo yang ia gunakan, selain itu ia juga jadi merasa perilaku Shoyo membuat aliran darahnya berdesir lebih cepat.

Akiteru pernah bilang, jika seseorang mengatakan mereka menyukaimu, kau cenderung akan menyukai orang itu juga.

Bodoh memang, Kei selalu menganggap kakaknya itu kebanyakan membaca Nakayoshi sehingga tidak pernah benar-benar percaya padanya. Namun sekarang sepertinya ia harus menjilat ludahnya sendiri karena ia merasa dirinya mulai _tertarik_.

Ya. Seperti matahari, Shoyo punya medan gravitasi yang kuat. Kei mungkin hanya tidak sadar sebelumnya.

Tidak butuh waktu terlalu lama sampai mereka lulus SMA dan mulai kuliah. Dan Kei tidak menyangka otaknya sudah mulai malfungsi saat itu karena meskipun nilai tesnya mengatakan ia bisa masuk ke universitas bergengsi di Tokyo, ia malah memilih melanjutkan kuliah di Miyagi karena Shoyo juga melanjutkan di situ.

Guru-gurunya sebal setengah mati, tentu saja. Mereka menganggap Kei menyia-nyiakan kepintarannya dengan mengambil pilihan itu. Keluarganya, sih, tidak ada masalah. Ibunya malah senang karena Kei bisa tetap tinggal bersama mereka, karena Akiteru cuma pulang tiap akhir semester.

Kei bersumpah ia sudah mulai gila saat kakinya melangkah ke arah Shoyo di hari kelulusan mereka. Shoyo hanya mendongak sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran karena Kei tidak mengatakan apa-apa selama beberapa saat.

Lalu kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah,

"Kau bisa memanggilku Kei mulai sekarang." Ujung bibir Shoyo berjengit.

"Kau kenapa? Jangan bilang—"

"Tidak. Aku tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padamu. Aku hanya merasa kita sudah kenal cukup lama dan aneh jika masih menggunakan nama keluarga." Manik cokelat muda itu menatapnya curiga.

"Ooooke? Kau juga boleh memanggilku Shoyo mulai sekarang—eh, aku tidak pernah melarangnya, sih. Tapi ya supaya impas saja."

 _Shoyo._

Ia suka bagaimana nama itu diucapkan. Apalagi oleh pemiliknya langsung.

Kei pikir semuanya akan selesai begitu ia berjauhan (namun tidak terlalu jauh) dengan Shoyo, bahwa 'penyakit aneh'nya itu akan sembuh, namun ia salah besar. Keadaannya malah makin parah, ia berkali-kali _tidak sengaja_ pergi ke gedung fakultas di mana Shoyo kuliah. Padahal jaraknya jauh sekali dari gedung fakultas Kei. Shoyo memang tidak pernah memergokinya, namun ia pernah berpapasan dengan Tobio yang memang satu fakultas dengan Shoyo, dan itu sudah cukup menimbulkan kecurigaan.

Selain itu Kei juga mulai mengalami mimpi aneh. Mimpi di mana ia melihat Shoyo berada di bawahnya, tidak berdaya, tanpa sehelai kain pun melekat di tubuhnya, mata mengerling manja, mengundang Kei untuk menghampirinya. Kei selalu terbangun dengan napas menderu, jantung berdebar kencang seperti minta dikeluarkan dari rongga dadanya, dan, ya, kalian tahulah, bagian tubuhnya yang mana lagi yang sedang _excited_.

Kali kelima Kei mengalami mimpi itu, ia bertekad untuk mengakhirinya.

Begitulah ketika akhirnya Kei menemui Shoyo di gedung fakultasnya, setelah menunggu kelas pemuda itu selesai selama kurang lebih setengah jam. Gila, Kei belum pernah menunggu orang selama itu sebelumnya.

* * *

Kei tidak pernah tahu ia selapar ini sebelumnya.

Ia selalu menginginkan lebih jika urusannya sudah menyangkut Shoyo. Kei bahkan rela tidak tidur semalaman jika dengan begitu ia bisa memandangi wajah tidur Shoyo tanpa gangguan. Kei bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Shoyo. Kei tidak pernah bosan memenjarakan tubuh kecil itu di pelukannya, hanya merasakan kulit mereka beradu tanpa penghalang apa pun, tanpa melakukan apa pun. Gila memang, namun Kei tidak peduli.

Di awal-awal Kei bahkan dicap sinting oleh Shoyo. Lucunya, ia malah tertawa bukannya tersinggung. Kei memang jadi aneh, sangat aneh, sejak jatuh ke pesona Shoyo. Otaknya tidak berjalan normal jika Shoyo sudah terlibat di dalamnya. Kei tidak pernah menyangka ia bahkan jadi tipe orang yang tanpa basa-basi langsung mengajak orang yang ia sukai untuk tinggal bersama.

"Kei."

"Hmm."

"Bilang kau sayang padaku."

"Tidak mau."

"Kalau begitu lepaskan pinggangku, aku mau mandi."

"Cih," pemuda pirang itu malah mengeratkan pelukannya. "Baik, kau menang. Aku sayang padamu."

"Bisa tolong diulang? Dengan penghayatan."

"Aku sayang padamu."

"Lagi?"

"Aku sayang padamu. Aku sayang padamu, Shoyo. Aku sayang padamu. _Sangat_ sayang sekali."

"Oke, _stop_. Mulai terdengar menjijikkan saat diulang-ulang seperti itu."

"Kau sendiri yang minta," Kei menggerutu, menyentil dahi pemuda di pelukannya.

 _Kei tidak pernah tahu ia selapar ini sebelumnya._

 **Fin.**


End file.
